fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 0 - My Own OCs
My own creation OC in Naruto x RWBY. Page(s): * 00 - (Current) * 01 - SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1 (SSGN and RWBY) * 02 - SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 2 (HRNS and KAIT) * 03 - SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 3 (Antagonists) * 04 - Under-progress Minor Characters: [Click Here] Information Which it was most of my ideas during my time in school. So its been years when I had graduate in 2010. My OC Creations and Group 1 - Team 'DYZR (Daystar)' or JYZR (Jayzer) Jing D. Hayabusa Extra Status * Role: 'Keyblade Wielder, Master, Traveler * Appearance: He consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his right side, and at first held a katana, with a red cloth hand with golden decoration; the pommel and tsuba. - Kirito's outfit from Sword Art Online. - The coat provides the user with a high hiding bonus, allowing the user to hide from monsters or players that lack a high Searching skill. Techniques List of all techniques: [Click Here] Semblance * Rage Mode - surrounding him in an aura of darkness. While in this state, gains super armor (resistance to stun and knockdown), increased speed, increased damage (x1.1), altered defense (increased damage taken for Prime Knight, reduced damage taken for others) and altered/enhanced skills. Also, the Rage Bar continuously drains, but using skills will temporarily halt the draining. When fully charged, Rage Mode lasts approximately 5.6 seconds, whilst for Prime Knight it lasts 10. * Summoning Swords # Blue - A Projectile sword which Fires out swords at the enemy after executing a Spiral Swords maneuver. The swords surround an enemy then fire all at once. # Yellow - Pointing his/her index finger at the target, the practitioner generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six glowing swords of light that slam into a target's midsection and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams. - Based on Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō from Bleach. # Red - Explosive Swords, able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned. Magic *Blizzaga - causes the user to fire a large ice shard at the opponent. - is a single-target attack spell that shoots a single burst of ice crystals at an enemy, it goes through all the enemies in the way of and behind the target, except if nullified by the target. *Firaga - spins two rings of fireballs around the user. *Thundaga - drops a bolt strikes an enemy and then spreads outwards in a large radius. By raising a weapon on a air. *Aeroga - creates a powerful, light green vortex of wind above the user's head that draws in nearby enemies. *Curaga - heals the user and all nearby party members. *Magnega - creates a large red sphere and blue sphere above the user. Smaller red and blue spheres rotate around them in a vortex of white energy, drawing enemies in. *Reflega - It briefly produces a large barrier of light that blocks any attacks. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a bigger spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. *Mega Flare - It allows the user to summon a fireball that creates a blinding, screen-distorting explosion that heavily damages all enemies on-screen, dealing fire damage. Weapons = Katana(s); * Dragon Sword - a simple katana, with a golden decoration with dragon engraved: pommel, tsuba, collar, white ray skin and red cloth handle. * Assassin Katana - a katana with a silver decorations: a flower-shape edges tsuba, pommel, collar with a assassin symbol, and red ray skin, and black cloth handle = Sword of Altaïr - was the personal sword of significant power. - The sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal, with its cross guard shaped like an eagle's wings, and the pommel in the motif of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping, and was also stored in a leather scabbard, although this was only used by Masyaf guards and Altaïr himself. = Blade of Olympus - A golden and white, double bladed Greatsword, handle is elegant as well has long elegant Zeus' face two side with raylight, the eyes are blue as surround the blade by light and blue sparks. Along with a bluish hues of energy brimming through and around it = Keyblade: * Heavenbringer (Kingdom key) - is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The token is formed from three spheres, while in other games the token is flat and seemingly cut from sheet metal. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are black, the rainguard is silver, and the guard is red. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown. Considered as Jing's main weapon of choice. - Based on Sora and Mickey Mouse's Keyblades. Considered this is MY own weapon of choice for sure. * Fenrir - The Fenrir Keyblade, unlike all other Keyblades, takes on the appearance of a pin tumbler lock key, with bandages adorning the base of the blade similar to Cloud's Buster Sword. Its Keychain resembles Cloud's Fenrir pendant from his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit. * One-Winged Angel - resembles Sephiroth's Masamune sword, although its handle and blade differ in keeping with the design of a Keyblade. The Keychain's token is one of Sephiroth's wings, hence the name, and the teeth of the blade resemble the spell Meteor. The Keychain token is tied to the hilt with a red cord. In battle, the Keyblade becomes completely engulfed in flames when it is swung. This may be a reference to the Nibelheim Incident seen in Final Fantasy VII, in which Sephiroth razed a village to the ground. * Sleeping Lion (Valor - Equipped) - The blade and hilt bear a resemblance to the Gunblade wielded by Squall in [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII]. The tip and token are lion-heads, reminiscent of the Griever, also from Final Fantasy VIII. * Bond of Flames (Master - Equipped) - The Keychain, teeth, and blade resembles Axel's Eternal Flames chakrams. When it is swung, tiny chakrams and flames appear. The two chakrams that make up the Keyblade are joined by a metal numeral 8 and they also have eight total spikes, a reference to Axel's position within the Organization. The Keyblade's name references the friendship between Roxas and Axel, and later the debt Axel owed to Sora. * Ultima Weapon (KH2; Final - Equipped) - The Kingdom Hearts II version retains most of its Kingdom Hearts version elements, except for the colors (blue, white and gold), the crown-and-heart keychain, and the Dream Sword. It also includes many more crowns into its design, including one at the tip of the blade, near the crown "teeth", two making up the guard, three in the chain, and the aforementioned combination of a crown and the original heart Keychain as the token. = Soul Taker (La Geas’ weapon) - is a series of four spinning blades, resembling the Wing Drive Weapons (W.D.W) used by Geas. While usually wielded telepathically to engage in melee combat, they can be converted into a cannon to release a bolt of energy at her targets. = Blade of Olympus - The Blade of Olympus is a powerful weapon. It was created by Zeus (who forged it from the Heavens and the Earth) during the end of the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus and end the brutal war once and for all. - One of Jing’s suitable swords in Olympus, when he had found the blade where it was lay on the ground. # The Blade of Olympus is a large golden and white metal sword with bluish hues of energy brimming through and around it. # A double-blade Greatsword, handle is elegant as well has long elegant Zeus' face two side with raylight, the eyes are blue as surround the blade by light and blue sparks. = Dual Pistols = Ivory & Ebony * The right-handed white gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left-handed black gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort. = Hidden Blades - A close combat conceal blades were hidden on each of the forearms. And one of them (on the right gauntlet) were enhanced with Alchemy that it enabled him to gather the (magical) energy released when he blocked attacks from monsters, energy-base, and activates an energy shield that form a shape of a Hexagonal tower shield (From Hardlight Shield from Halo) or energy shield (based on Beam Shield from Gundam SEED). And the other one has appears to be a black metallic plates onto the leather glove (think Metal Cestus which used by Ezio Auditore), * Modifications: Dart Launcher and Rope Launcher, Stun Blade, * Left: Rope Launcher, Stun Blade, * Right: Dart Launcher, Phantom Blade (forearm-shape crossbow), = Solluna Blade - A compact Broadsword with a shortshort * Sol - Great Sword * Luna - Short Sword = Assassin Cane-sword - is a cane or walking stick incorporating a minimum of one concealed blade. Due to increasing limitations and regulations regarding weaponry, it was considered less acceptable to openly carry arms of any kind, even for personal defense. To balance the need for protection while obeying the law, yet still appearing respectably fashionable, close-combat weapons like cane-swords were developed. = Air Rifle - 5+10=15 shots - long-range silent weapon; * Attachment: Scope * Darts - Sleep, Berserk, Firecrackers * Grenade Launcher - 1 grenade shot in 8 5+3=8 grenades - Explosive Shrapnel, Sleep Gas, Berserk Gas, = M4 Custom - 30 rounds, Semi/Auto The '''M4 Custom '''is a highly modifiable M4A1 carbine, based on the M16 rifle, primarily used by the U.S. military. Introduced in 1994 as a complement for the M16, the US Carbine, Caliber 5.56mm, M4 was designed as an ideal rifle for close quarters battle, and was also made to be extremely modular with additional accessories. Due to this factor and the ever-increasing use for the size and maneuverability advantage, it displaced the M16 with many U.S. military units In 2014, the M4 Custom was one of the most flexible weapons at Old Snake's disposal, equipped with five attachment-mounting points that could be used to maximize its utility. The weapon was compatible with Snake's CQC, although it limited him to performing primarily throwdown and disarming maneuvers. Unlike the standard-issue M4, it had both 3-round burst and fully automatic firing modes in addition to semi-automatic fire. While there are a few AR-15 variants that use four firing positions, like some Navy M16A3 or the so-called "M4 Commando enhanced", the M4 Custom only had a three-point selector switch. It's entirely possible that the M4 Custom doesn't have a safety at all, and is 'hot' at all times. In its basic form, the M4 Custom included the following components: * A.R.M.S., Inc. #40L Low Profile Rear Sight. * Knight's Armament Co. M4 Carbine R.A.S. Free Float Rail System (#20208). * Precision Reflex, Inc. (PRI) Flip Up Front Sight. * Troy Industries, Inc. 5.56mm Medieval Muzzle Brake (old version, circa 2005). * Flattop (railed) upper receiver. * 14.5 inch (368.3mm) barrel with M203 notch. * Tritium night sight embedded in the front sight post (visible as a white dot). * A2 grip and six-position collapsible buttstock colored in coyote tan. * Attachment: Scope, Suppressor, XM320 grenade launcher, Masterkey shotgun, Foregrip, Laser sight, Flashlight, = AS-50 - long-range semi-auto anti-material sniper rifle - 10 rounds * Attachment: Dot-sight on both sides, Hybrid Sight, Cartridge Ammunition: # .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) - Anti-material penetration round that pierces heavy armored. # Powerful high explosive incendiary round - that explodes upon impact (judging by the lack of substantial recoil, this is likely some form of low-pressure grenade. - Cobra Assault Rifle's Ammunition. = Rail Gun - 20 energy units A Rail Gun is a device which employs electromagnetic induction rather than expanding gas or mechanical action to accelerate projectiles. A Lv.1 charge is comparable to the DSR-1's punch, while a Lv.2 charge is comparable to explosives. A Lv.3 charge is even more powerful, allowing an instant kill on a Gekko, with one shot to the head. It had an extremely long reload cycle making it most suitable as a sniper rifle. It also had a massive recoil effect, as well as having a huge amount of bugs and errors (mostly related to the rail plasma and the inner rail electromagnetic release) due to it being a prototype model, making it far too dangerous for normal use in combat to the enemy and to the user, as well as being cited via evaluations to be unacceptable to be used as a field weapon for those reasons. While compact, the rail gun packed as much firepower as a tank turret. It had the most penetrative power of any weapon in Snake's arsenal and dealt extremely high damage to targets. = Ruger Mk.2 Pistol (Tranquilizer) - was a rimfire single-action semi-automatic pistol chambered in .22 Long Rifle and manufactured by the arms company Sturm, Ruger and Company, and were among the most popular handguns made, having over three million sold. The Ruger is equipped with a built-in suppressor, and the bolt is locked in place while firing, making it almost completely silent. However, as a single shot weapon, it is unsuitable for rapid fire. Uses tranquilizer and emotion rounds. While non-lethal, it is a valuable tool for covert infiltration and no-kill completions. Also includes a built-in laser sight for more accurate aiming without needing to use the iron sights. Can be obtained from the Metal Gear Mk. II. There are no modifications available for this weapon, but there is a wide variety of ammunition. Ammunition: * Tranquilizer- causes people to fall asleep for a while. Headshots induce instant sleep, while shooting the torso or the limbs will cause a delayed reaction. Shooting the gluetus maximus (buttocks) also results in instant sleep. * Laughter- causes people to laugh hysterically, and will cause create temporary insanity, causing them to shoot at friend and foe alike simply for their amusement. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. * Rage- stimulates anger, causing affected persons to roar in anger constantly. As a result, they will try to exit cover and charge at the enemy during combat. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. * Crying- stimulates sadness, causing people to slump over and cry. Affected persons will ignore Snake's presence. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. * Screaming- stimulates fear, resulting in constant screaming. Affected persons will constantly run from place to place in fear. Affected persons will ignore Snake's presence. Eventually, affected persons will fall unconscious. = Super Shotgun (sawed-off) - 8-gauge, 2-shells It's a traditional style double barreled, break action shotgun which holds 2 shots at a time which cannot be fired independently. It's more powerful than the Combat Shotgun but requires frequent reloads due to the small capacity. Unlike most weapons, no modifications can be added to the Super Shotgun, though specific improvements can be made. = MP7A1 - 40-rounds, 4.630mm - (Maschinenpistole 7, "machine pistol model 7") is a German designed personal defense weapon developed along the same concept as the FN Herstal P90. The frame is extremely compact, but features a gas pressure short stroke piston firing mechanism, much like an assault rifle. Low recoil enhances control in full auto mode, but stopping power is also rather low. Its magazine holds 40 rounds, but it has good penetration, with low recoil helping accuracy. The MP7 was intended to provide military personnel - who are not issued service rifles - with increased fire-power, primarily due to the increased usage and proliferation of body armor; something which most service sidearms perform less effectively against. It can utilize either a 20 or 40-round magazine and it features an ambidextrous fire-selection lever and a rear cocking grip. It can also be fitted with several accessories, such as red dot sights and laser aiming modules. The weapon has been revised several times, before it's final designation as the "MP7A1" in 2003. Attachment: * Dot-sight * Laser-sight * Suppressor (Silencer) = Predator Bow A single-shot collapsable compound bow custom with close, mid, and long-range silent weapon, the Bow's capabilities in a modern firefight, but he comes around after getting a description of its capabilities, particularly the ability to fire it while remaining cloaked. # Carbon-Impact: 9 # Airburst fragmentation: 3 # Stun/Electro: 3 # Super-Thermite: 3 The Predator Bow can be fired while Cloaked, without the cost of energy. This makes it the only weapon that can be fired while cloaked without using any energy. (Suppressed weapons can be used without disrupting the cloak, but use energy per shot in addition to the energy cost of the cloak being active.) The Predator Bow has 4 arrow types: Carbon impact tip, Electro Arrows, Super thermite tip and airburst fragmentation tip. It also has 3 draw weight options: Low, Medium, and Strong. Arrows: * Carbon-Impact arrow: The basic arrow for the bow. You can carry 9 arrows, but you can retrieve your arrows from dead bodies (provided you haven't sent them over the edge of a guard rail, cliff, etc.). * Electro/Shock: When shot at an enemy, it electrocutes/stuns them. When shot at pool of water in-game, it will do the same thing to any enemies within close proximity to the arrow's impact point. * Super-thermite: When shot at an enemy or wall or anything for that matter, it will stick and explode with some splash damage (there will be a small indicator near the bottom of your screen if the arrow has stuck to a living target). * Airburst Fragmentation: When shot at an enemy or object (I.e: Explosive barrels, Walls with enemies behind them), it will explode upon impact and cause splash damage over a relatively large area. It is perfect for hunting Ceph Stalkers, who are tough to shoot with a bow, especially if they are sprinting. Draw weights: * Low draw weight: Low damage and a small range, good for quick shots against fast moving enemies. Best use for close range firefights. * Medium draw weight: A balance of speed and power. Good for medium range fights and won't slow you down. * Strong draw weight: High damage and a long range, but is also has the longest drawing time. If enemy gets shot, they can be pinned against a wall. Best used for stealth. Weapons Gallery -- ---- Zeke Z. Vortexlobo '''Extra Status * Role: Storm Swordsman * Appearance: Techniques * Weapons *Vortex Fang and Warp Claw - Two identical swords, A katana were from Jinroh *Flame Edge - Kill Bill's Sword *Combat Knife - A backup-weapon for close-combat - Part of Jinroh's weapon. *Kunai *Shuriken *Red Shuriken - a sharpest projectile tool *Dust Shuriken *Silver Ghost Pistol (9mm Aromor Piercing) - 15 rounds - From Resident Evil 4. Attachment: Laser pointer and silencer *Bushmaster ACP Custom - 30-rounds (5.56x45mm), 5 shells (12 gauge; attachment), 1-grenade (40mm; launcher attachment) Attachment: Hybrid Sight, Grenade Launcher or Masterkey * Takedown - is a semi-automatic, high powered rifle with very good accuracy and high stopping power. Attachment: Hybrid Sight - Interestingly the scope is fixed on top of the gun while the red dot sight is fixed to the left side, this means the gun has to be turned on its side when using the red dot sight. Silencer *DSG-1 Battle/Sniper Rifle - 6-rounds (.405 round; dual mag x 2 = 12) Attachment: Sniper Scope with laser pointer on the side, dual mag taped, silencer * M2014 Gauss Rifle - 10 rounds (10mm slug) - semi-auto mass accelerator sniper weapon. Attachment: Sniper Scope Cancelled Idea * Thunder Devil - From Onimusha's Buraitou Cancelled Idea Kazekiri (Wind Dust Powered; based on Dust Strike Katana) ---- Yasha "Jo" Z. Vortexlobo Extra Status * Appearance * Outfit: seeing the view of an beautiful one (think like Kasumi from DOA), and had a pony-hair as well, which her hair is blue of course and less darker. Her attire is a blue kunoichi garb with blue, which no bra, but a fishnet shirt, that her chest size is C-cup, bigger then Shiru and Yang, and bike shorts underneath her skirt, and long black stocking. She wore bracers and sandals, and then a red scarf around her neck. While she wore a black hooded cloak that conceal her appearance. Techniques * = Flame - deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies, it cost 7 MP. * = Flood - It deals Water-elemental, creates large tidal wave to damage to all enemies, cost 7 MP. * = Frost - unleash moderate Ice damage on all enemies by creates a hail of ice shards, cost 7 MP. * = Gale - It usually inflicts Wind-elemental damage to enemies by creates twisters, cost 7 MP. * = Smoke - When used it allows the party to instantly escape from battle, or blinds cost 7 MP. * = Heal Pill - It restores a small amount of HP at a cost of 6 MP to the user and/or alley. * = Heal Salve - Restores a moderate amount of HP at the cost of 21 MP to the user and/or ally. * = Shadow Bind (Pin) - Pins target and temporarily prevents it from performing any actions, inflicts Paralyzed. * = Mirage (Image) - creating two illusory copies of the caster to render them immune to the next two physical attacks targeted at them, each attack instead dispelling one of the copies, cost 6 MP. * = Tremor - Creates earthquake that inflicts Earth-elemental damage to all enemies, cost 20 MP. * = Blitz - It manifests as a series of lightning strikes on enemies, cost 20 MP. * = Flash - It inflicts Blind to all enemies, and costs 7 MP to use. Weapons *Wolf's Rain - Ninjato - a sword of slender curved blade with the exception in edge. The edge is specially designed so that can slit a throat. - Based on Saya's Sword from Blood+, but a ninjato version. *Kogatana – with binding wrappings (prevents the user from cuts), and concealed within the hilt of the ninjato. *Compound Bow - a non-firearm weapon of choice. Accessories: # Bow Mounted Quiver -stores torque-tip arrows. # Leather Arrow Quiver - stores regular razor broadhead arrows. # Rail Sights # Blue Light - It was used to see in the dark, also purpose to attaches the glow sticks to arrows and uses them to see and hit targets as well as to see the way around the dark areas. And also cleverly attached a glowstick to a grenade which a confused anyone picked up, only to arm the grenade and kill him. *Razor Broadhead Arrow-Heads - a customized arrowheads, a four-sided razors as his arrow of choice, which are designed to bore deeply into people, cutting through bone and embedding themselves in tissue. *Explosive Arrow Heads - a Torque-tip, high-explosive arrowhead which can blow a armored vehicle, and kills a grimm or anyone. *Kunai - projectile tool, also dagger-like *Shuriken - a four-pointed projectile. *Red Shuriken - razor-sharp projectile. *Dust Shurikens ---- Johnny Raidern Extra Status *'Role:' *Clan: *Elemental *Appearance: § Full-plate suit set of armor with gold cross on the chest-plate, pauldrons, gauntlets and leggings with a loincloth-like with a cross on the bottom that reaches on his knees. His facial features is darker-red and brown eyes. And the sword that strapped on his left side of his hip, then a pistol holster as well. Techniques * = Magnum Break – Stab a sword on the ground that creates a wave of flames surrounds the user. - From Ragnarok. * = Bash – Strikes a single target with a strong blow to inflict physical damage. Stunning the foe. - From Ragnarok. * = Aura Blade – Creates a special aura around the weapon that increases damage and ignores tagets DEF, but not his flee. - From Ragnarok. * = Efreet (Ifrit) – This had the ability to summon the fire Djinn or genie, When used, it unleashed the fire spirit which attacked all surrounding enemies. - From God of War. * Demon Fury - The fiery Efreet slams the ground, burning enemies in a wide radius. * Demon Fury (Air) - Slam into the ground from the air, burning enemies in a wide radius. * Demon Inferno - After slamming the ground, rapidly to burn enemies for more damage. * Demon Rage - Upon performing Demon Fury or Demon Inferno, the Efreet will end the attack with a final slam that does fire damage to all enemies within a massive radius. * = Thera’s Bane – It has the ability to engulf the any blade weapon in fire. It greatly increases the power of the blades, and it allows to implant searing cores into his enemies which will explode after a few seconds. It also destroys the shields and armour of various creatures. Thera's Bane can be used to open damaged doors by placing a Searing Core in the center of the door, causing an explosion. It makes the colour of the Blade black and red. - From God of War * = Rage of Titans – When activated, the user’s body surges with intense flames, his attacks do double damage, and he become immune to damages from enemies. He is also immune to any side effects caused by creatures that attack when Rage isn't on, like being knocked back with enemy attacks. Thereby, his attacks will never be interrupted when on Rage Mode. - God of War * = Poseidon’s Rage – The magic surrounds the user with a circle of electricity, and summons lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies. - From God of War * = Cronos’ Rage – Able can create blue orbs of lightning to temporally electrocute and stun multiple enemies. One can then further level up this power to increase its damage, the "cores" of the orbs explode at the end of the attack, which will then do further damage to nearby enemies and usually knock them back. - From God of War. * = Charged Bolt – Casts a group of small sparks that scatter along the ground, striking multiple enemies. - From Diablo * = Lightning – A powerful skill which shoots a straight bolt of electricity from the fingertips for massive damage in a straight line. - From Diablo * = Chain Lightning – Hurls a Lightning bolt at the enemy, and then travels through multiple enemies. - From Diablo * = Heal – Heals a target friendly. - From WarCraft * = Healing Wave – Calls forth a wave of energy that heals a target and bounces to nearby friendlies. Each bounce heals less damage. - From WarCraft * = Holy Light – A holy light that can heal a friendly living unit or damage an enemy undead unit. - From WarCraft. * = Immolation – Engulfs the user in flames, causing damage to nearby enemy land units. Drains mana until deactivated. - From WarCraft. Magic * Thundaga - Call outs multiple largest bolts of lightning. * Firaga - Fires a largest Fireball * Esuna - Cures Ailments. Weapons *Apocalypse - is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. *Executioner Revolver Pistol – 6-shot high calibre pistol, and is/can be fitted with a laser targeter above the barrel. :~: Kind of Rounds :~: # Normal rounds # Fire rounds – shots a fireball that penetrates strong armor plate # Ice rounds – shots an icicle projectile that freezes when made contact # Shock rounds – shots a spark that stuns foes when made contact. # Explosive Darts (purple) – An explosive dart, creates an large explosion when made contact # Tranquilizer Darts (Green) – An non-lethal bullet that knocks any one. The special rounds resemble buttons; it's possible they are supposed to be gyrojet-style rocket-bullets, though the rims would prevent them ever leaving the cylinder if that were the case. * SCARAB - is a more compact, flat-top carbine variant of the SCAR assault rifle. - 4mm Sabot SCAR. Attachment: Assault scope, silencer, masterkey shotgun (3 shells; 12 gauge or FRAG-12). * SRS99 - is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires 14.5×114mm ammunition from a four-round detachable box magazine. It can be fitted with high power rounds, which, according to Jun-A266, "can take the hat off an Elite at 2,000 yards." * DSG-1 Precision Rifle - 6+1 rounds Attachment: Sniper Scope, Silencer * AY69 MP - 30-rounds Attachment: Reflex Sight ---- My OC Creations and Group 2-1 – Team SABR (Sabre) Shibura "Shibu" Kage Extra Status *Role: *Clan: *Elemental *Appearance: = Now on her appearance; has long honeydew (green) hair and silver eyes. She is pale skinned and wears black and silver kimono with the skirt a little cut, black tights and boots, there's detachable sleeves too. On occasions she wears a ninja outfit underneath her kimono: it's an alternate version of Blake's, black half top with a fishnet design that covers one shoulder, black elbow sleeve, fingerless gloves one black long and other short fishnet one, black short shorts with a sash belt that matches her hair, fishnet stockings, black ninja heels, and a black collar. In a dire situation and her weapons are out of reach, she can use the shadows to create her weapons. She also has two versions. One is when she needs a boost, her eyes will have those 4 in one diamond symbol, her ears become a little pointed, her nails become a little pointed and her two hair strands go up like fox ears. Two is when she goes all out, she grows silver fox ears and tail, fangs, and nails turn into long claws, when that happens, combat is her whole advantage. As I mentioned in her abilities, she can move her shadow to attack her opponent's shadow without them knowing. As I said, 'you and your shadow are one.' Her physical body is...her chest is probably most likely bigger than Yang's She tends to be shy and silent but when she get serious in the battlefield, it's total badassery. She has a twin brother too but she hasn't heard from him in a while. Weapons * = Chained twin sickles * = Hunting natas; turn into twin chain sickles – double-edged weapons * = Star shuriken – a 5-pointed projectile weapon. * = Twin hand-blades - Location: [Click Here] * = Ball chain (Create by Shadow) * = Collapsible lance (Created by Shadow) * = Black pistol - Walther GSP - .22LR – powered by Kagetsune’s chakra for unlimited ammo. * = Dust filled kunai knives – A explosive kunai with contains any kinds of elemental Dust. When thrown, these knives with explode in a burst of whatever element the Dust contained within. For example, fire will result in a fire ball that envelops the target, ice will freeze the target, lightning will electrocute the target, etc. So they are basically elemental grenades that you can also stab people with. # Fire – results in a fireball that envelops the target. - red # Ice – freeze the target to immobilized. - sky blue # Lightning – will electrocute the target to stunned - yellow # Wind – creates high speed penetration - green # Earth - # Water – useful for extinguished fire Anthony Scepter Gender Male Role Crusader and Appearance = Wore a Crusader Armor; He appears to be 17, wore a heavy set armor; a chest plate with a cross on the neck protector on the armor, cross symbol cloth on the lower armor along with a loincloth-like, then leather gloves along with forearm bracers and grave boots, belt with pouches. A pauldron armor with a cape. His facial features is brown hair with a pony-tail on a back, and then light blue eyes. Semblance/Bloodline = Weapon(s) = Longsword = Large Tower Shield – Largest Tower Shield with a cross symbol in it, with 4 holes in it. On the behind, there is a mechanism which allows to create a bipod stand, and uses the shield boomerang attack. Technique(s) = Holy Cross = Heal = Shield Boomerang = Shield Charge (Smite) = Devotion – protects allies’ from damage transfer on a user. = Reflect Shield – Reflects foes attack. = Grand Cross – Stabs a sword on a ground, creates a giant cross surrounds the user and the foe, causes a massive damage, and while the user taking damage. Bonnie Fullbuster Gender Female Role Assassin and Appearance She is a about teens (17-18), he hair is dark brown which its grown long, the bangs of hers that cover half of her face, fair skin, with her ponytail about waist-length, the color of her eyes is brown as well. She wore that a maroon and dark purple Garb outfit with tattered waist coat and a face mask, then pauldrons, fingerless elbow gloves with cloth wrapped around her wrist, and also a cloth wrapped around her waist, and neck (think the female assassin from Ragnarok). Semblance/Bloodline = Weapon(s) = Katars Technique(s) = Sonic Blow = Envenom Raphael Gray Gender Male Role Blacksmith and Appearance A tall man with light brown hair, brown eyes, his skin is fair as well, he is (about same age as the dark brunette). He wore a white long sleeve jacket shirt, which its rolled on his biceps, revealing his chest with no shirt (unlike Sun), leather gloves with steel plated on his forearms, along with tattoos on his chest and left bicep. Blue long pants, and even tan shoes (a male blacksmith from Ragnarok). Semblance/Bloodline = Weapon(s) = War-hammer Technique(s) =   My OC Creations and Group 2-1 – Team KALM Karou Kage Gender Male and Appearance A male-version Shiru, a twin perhaps, with short hair. He wears a black trench-coat, black pants and brown shoes. He carries a katana with a black cloth handle. Semblance/Bloodline = Weapon(s) = Warhammer Technique(s) = ###Asher Wolfgang### and Appearance Then a male teen which appears to be a Faunus, a wolf of course, (which Blake felt nervous for seeing a wolf faunus in this team, being canine-type,) turns out he had a gray wolf ears over his black hair and tail with a white tip, and red eyes too. He was wearing that look like a Interim uniform. The attire was consisting of a yellow undershirt, with the torso bearing an open collar, and the robes themselves being grey. There was also a grey shirt beneath his undershirt. The shoulders each displayed a cross containing triquetras. The upper body once again featured a shoulder belt which holstered something at the back, whilst the front displayed a Cross symbol. () (). That was Shay Cormac’s Interim Templar Uniform from AC: Rogue. The lower part of the robes featured a belt around the waist. The belt once again featured Yggdrasil and held four pouches as well as two pistol holsters on the right hip. His guns were sewed-off double barrel shotgun, which didn’t fires spread, but also a slug shots. () Marie has blonde curly hair that she puts in two low pigtails with red ribbons and blue eyes. Asher is dark haired and red eyed. Semblance/Bloodline = Weapon(s) = Wolf Claws an extendable claws on his fingernails = Dual Sewed-off shotguns - His guns were sewed-off double barrel shotgun, which didn’t fires spread shot, but also fires a buckshots. (). He looked referred to Beelzamon from Digimon. (To topaz3: I will gave Asher an outfit which looks like a lone wolf-style. Which it was based of my favorite outfit in my most favorite game, and the attire of my most favorite character too.) Technique(s) =   ###Marie Lore### and Appearance There is another blond just like Naruto and Yang, her attire is similar to Ruby’s, about same age as the redhead scythe wielder. Her hair is curly that she puts in two low pigtails with red ribbons, and blue eyes like Naruto and Taiyang. As for attire is consists was her top is black in color and sleeveless with a red hem, with a red shoulder-length hooded cape, which unlike Ruby’s. The rest of her attire is black with red trim. She wears detached sleeves, a pleated skirt with bike shorts and thigh boots. () And her weapon that strapped on her back, was a lance pole weapon; its design is a three-blade spear (its not a trident), the blade of the lance with two wide blades on side. (W) (). Based on the outfit of Akita Neru from Vocaloids, which her outfit looks fitting, which I haven’t catch up my most favorite Virtual Diva singers. Which its completely AWESOME. So since I love Hatsune Miku, because of ‘True My Heart’ music. I had some troubles to decide which outfit. Semblance/Bloodline = Weapon(s) = Double-blade Lance/sansetsukon – A two-bladed spear can split into a three-section staff. Technique(s) = ###Mari Fuujin### and Appearance Next of Karou who made conversation with Shiru. It was brown-haired teenage girl, same age as the Kage siblings, her hair is about waist-length, now had form a ponytail, that had a red ribbon wrapped it. As her bust size is a bit rivals Shiru’s, but about C-cup, more or less. And her outfit is looked Asian and European design. Her outfit is white and red with gray accents, her long white tailcoat with red accents, which she had hood as well, then had long sleeve on her right arm along with a gray wrist band, and the left has puffy cap sleeves with gold cuffs, then a red ribbon wrapped around her knee, and fingerless gloves. Then had two bottoms on her waist, revealing her belly, over her coat, was a red low-cut crop top. (AN: I found the coat that Topaz3 referred to, it was a Hooded Long tailcoat by Tuffles-and-Biscuits. - Hooded-Long-Tailcoat-290241398) On the lower part was a red shorts and sash around her waist, as a belt, then long white socks, and wore a white cloth ribbons, and also black and white half-calf boots with 3 red ribbons on her left leg. Semblance/Bloodline = Speed enhancement - has faster speed than Ruby and uses it to make faster kills, a useful skill for thievery. = Disguised – able to create a illusion of different attires: coats, pants, headwear, and eye glasses to bend in a crowd, a perfect combination of her speed enhancement and gather information. Based on on Sharp dressed thief and his rose tinted glasses by Len Kagamine. Weapon(s) = Long-Hatchet Swords - She has a three long hatchet swords bigger than the last with different designs; curves, triangles and diamonds. = Throwing Knives Technique(s) = ---- My OC Creations and Group 3 - My primary Couple They are survivors of alternate dimension world were the stated from the 4th Shinobi War. Which they're been heavy injured during the War. As Naruto had carried Sakura to the hospital that were a town called 'Shell Town'. It was tragedy for being the last two being last chakra users upon the planet. For sure that they had their new start and new life come to begin with... Years past that they been very close for staying the World of Remnant. After all, now until a certain Raven comes around that when felt a surge of power coming from that town. And also before 'someone' will came in, recruited them. Naruto Uzumaki Extra Status *'Role:' Toad Sage, Jinchuuriki of Kurama *Clan: Uzumaki *Elemental *Appearance: His outfit now consisted of a long sleeve black sweatshirt that stopped at his forearms with tan pants. He wore open toed shinobi boots. He had black gloves with metal plates on them to hide the sage markings and wore a face mask to cover his whisker marks since that was more convenient than having to explain that he was not a faunus. He also wore a orange haori with black flames at the bottom. He had a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and a multipurpose pouch around his waist. His weapon of choice, a large sword was strapped to his back. Techniques: *Transformation Jutsu - Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu *Substitute Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu; Multi, and Mass *Frog Kumite **Frog Slap - While performing the Frog Kata, Naruto delivers a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of natural energy that emanate through the struck target from the initial point of contact. *Rasengan **Great Ball Rasengan **Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan - enhanced by Sage Mode **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage - enhanced by Sage Mode **Wind-Style: Rasengan ***Hurricane Vortex Jutsu ***Wind-Style: Rasenshuriken ***Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken ***Giant Rasenshuriken - enhanced by Sage Mode ***Mini-Rasenshuriken - enhanced by Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. ***Rasen-Absorption - Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, uses his chakra arms to form a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses extra chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere, simulating an "absorption" of the victims into the Rasengan. *Planet Rasengan - Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. The strength of this technique is so great that it took even a shinobi reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation technique a significant amount of time to regenerate, which they normally do instantly. *Summoning Jutsu: Toads *Nine-tails Chakra Mode = Full Transformation **Tailed Beast Bomb **Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Flying Thunder God Jutsu **Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Second Step *Sage Mode : Toads *Wind-Style: Great Breakthrough *Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water-Style: Water Wall - A defensive jutsu *Water Style: Ripping Torrent - This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale Fire Release techniques. In the anime, it was also shown to be able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave. It can also be combined with the Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. Weapon(s) * Fusion Sword - He dubbed the weapon the fusion sword. It was a large blade that could be split into six individual smaller blades and could fire off jutsu from the tip and make it look as though he had used dust. This allowed him to use ninjutsu while still blending in. *Hiraishin Kunais *Kunai(s) and Shuriken(s) *Paper Bomb(s) (Explosive Tag) *Giant Shuriken *Fuma Shuriken *Wire Strings *Storage Scrolls *Sasuke's Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Chokuto) - A gift of a fallen friend. ---- Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno Extra Status *'Role:' Medical-Nin, New Slug Princess *Appearance: Her outfit now consisted of a red sleeveless cropped top and red apron skirt with two white circles, and black tight shorts underneath. She wore open low-heel, calf-high boots. She had brown left forearm glove with metal plate on it. She also wore a white cloth covering his left leg at the bottom. She had a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg and a multipurpose pouch around her waist with a belt on it. His weapon of choice, a tanto. *Casual: *Casual (Adult): usual red sleeveless qipao top that fell to her knees, with the Uzumaki clan crest encased within the bold white circle that served as her own family's emblem. With it she also wore her light-colored pants and high heeled shoes. On her arms were a pair of white bracelets that hung on her hands and her dress was open in the front to expose her bellybutton, a sign of her maturity and a flirtatious expression of her sexuality. In her signature pink hair she wore her usual red headband and twin red hair clips to hold the left side of her hair in place. Techniques: *Transformation Jutsu *Substitute Jutsu *Clone Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu *Sakura Blizzard Jutsu - Sakura's old technique - Sakura throws a barrage of kunai attached with bags of small explosive tags and cherry blossom petals to help camouflage the tags. Sakura simply has to throw an additional kunai with an explosive tag to ignite the tags and catch the target in a large explosion. - From Movie version. *Strength of the Hundred Seal: Reserve Seal *Chakra Enhanced Strength : This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing. : The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn. Subsequently, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to easily make gigantic craters or kill opponents with a single strike. *Mystical Palm Technique *Chakra Transfer Technique - allows the user to transfer some of their chakra to another person. *Chakra Scalpel *Cherry Blossom Clash - While some may see it as "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverised into many pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". *Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash - Sakura builds up chakra into her fist, then strikes the opponent in their abdomen, crushing them into the ground, and destroying a large part of the area too. *Poison Extraction Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Slugs *Reserve Seal: Release *Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration *Mitotic Regeneration the Hundred Healings *Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing *Rasengan - Learned by her husband Naruto. **Water-style: Rasenshuriken - her own version, learned by Naruto. *Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water-Style: Water Wall - A defensive jutsu *Water-Style: Ripping Torrent - This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale Fire Release techniques. In the anime, it was also shown to be able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave. It can also be combined with the Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. *Earth-Style: Mud Wall - The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. *Earth Style: Earth Dragon - The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. Weapon(s) *Antidote *Lightning Barrel (Anime only) *Military Rations Pill (Anime only) *Poison *Senbon (Anime only) *Tantō - Chakra-conducted Tanto *Kunai(s) and Shuriken(s) *Paper Bomb(s) (Explosive Tag) *Wire Strings *Raijin Kunai (Share one, given by Naruto) *Warhammer - this heavy weapon resembles a war axe halberd but is considered a hammer due to its immense weight and lack of sharpness. The hammer is large and blunt on one end, and axehead, its color is green and several blue orbs on the pommel, while four-curved spiked on the other end making both sides deadly, designed to slay fiends and Grimm. Cancelled Idea *Multi Dust Blade Tanto (Red; default) - Based on Raven's Katana/Odachi and a The scabbard appears to contain a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow. And combination of 3D's blades. *Eclipse Scythe - A Gigantic Metallic Gray Scythe, allows to fold-up. My OC Creations and Group 4 - XEVZ (Xevoz) Xing (XXIX) Extra Status * Role: '''Keyblade Wielder, Nobody of Jing * Appearance: wearing a Army Combat Uniform and leather black gloves; its color is black with white accents, sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, leather belt-like wrapping with a symbol of a cross (KH Roxas’ crest on the zipper) on the front that covers the lower stomach, harness only had shoulder armor on his right, and lastly is he wore black forearm warmers. * Organization Black Hooded Cloak Techniques * Semblance * Summoning XIII Weapons - summons any forms of arsenals in each of 13 minus 1 became 12: # The Superior of the In-Between - Controls Sorcerers, uses the attribute of Nothingness and weapons called Ethereal Blades which he himself calls Interdiction. # The Freeshooter - Controls Snipers, uses the attribute of Space and Arrowguns called Sharpshooters. # The Whirlwind Lancer - Controls Dragoons, uses the attribute of Wind and six Lances called Lindworm. # The Chilly Academic - uses the attribute of Ice and a Shield called Frozen Pride. # The Taciturn Stalwart - uses the attribute of Earth and an Axe Sword called Skysplitter. Nobody of Aeleus. # The Cloaked Schemer - uses the attribute of Illusion and a Lexicon called Book of Retribution. # The Luna Diviner - Controls Berserkers, uses the attribute of Moon and a Claymore called Lunatic. Nobody of Isa. # The Flurry of Dancing Flames - Controls Assassins, uses the attribute of Fire and twin Chakrams called Eternal Flames. # The Melodious Nocturne - Controls Dancers, uses the attribute of Water and a Sitar called Arpeggio. # The Gambler of Fate - Controls Gamblers, uses the attribute of Time as well as Cards called Fair Game. # The Graceful Assassin - uses the attribute of Flower and a Scythe called Graceful Dahlia. # The Savage Nymph - uses the attribute of Lightning and eight Knives called Foudre. Original persona unknown. # The Key of Destiny - Controls Samurais, uses the attribute of Light, and has wielded at least three distinct Keyblades. Two-Become-One and Lost Memory. Summon: Nobodies. Link: [Click Here] *Transformed: Twilight Thorn The Twilight Thorn is a gargantuan Nobody that seems to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. Its simple, round head's only feature is a white Nobody logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It has rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist is quite thin and has dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, and reach the floor when fully extended down. The Nobody only seems to have one distinct digit on each of its hands, the thumb. They also seem to have high-heels on their ankles. It also has four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrap around its neck. Its overall body shape seems to be meant to resemble the Nobody symbol. Despite its size, the Twilight Thorn has the same astounding level of flexibility as all other lesser Nobodies. The Twilight Thorn's name refers to the time of day between sunrise and sunset, which, in turn, references the fact that Nobodies are not truly aligned with the Light or the Darkness. "Thorn" refers to the thorns it can generate as weapons. Its Japanese name, Twilight Zone, highlights its numerous similarities to the Darkside Heartless. Both Twilight Zone and Tales from the Darkside are science-fiction horror serials. - Stratagy and Attacks - Unlike the Darkside, the head is the Twilight Thorn's only weak point, so aim for that. It begins by tossing Roxas into the air to hurt him—use the Reaction Commands at the right time—"Key Counter" and "Lunarsault" in particular. Then follow up with "Break Raid"; when on the ground do a combo. It will get up and begin to use many Tendrils of Darkness. Many of Twilight Thorn's attacks can be guarded. When it fires thorns use the Reaction Command, "Reversal" to get close to attack. But if it continuously fires thorns, even if Roxas is close to its head, prioritize safety. Keep on using "Reversal" until it is safe to attack. The Twilight Thorn has a tendency to shift its shape, and sometimes it may be upside down. Again, it will fire thorns. Keep on using "Reversal", then attack his head twice and begin avoiding again. Sometimes, Creepers will appear. If Roxas is low on health it is possible to fight them as they have little health and drop HP orbs. As the fight with Twilight Thorn takes place at the beginning of the game and Roxas's stats are low, it is advisable to train him up to at least Level 5 and stock up more than three Potions. Use the Auto-Reload function and heal when necessary—because poor evasion of the thorns can take a toll on Roxas's health. Weapons *Two-become-One - is one of the more sword-like Keyblades, possessing a curved, notched blade that (bears a slight resemblance to Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn), with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme (is derived from a fusion of Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains), and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on (Roxas's wristband). The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to (Roxas's) Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is (Roxas's) Nobody-thorn charm. *Lost Memory - is an ornate Keyblade that is predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft is thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth are comprised by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade is adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle is black. Two uneven wings decorate the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain has silver chain links and the token resembles a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings. The broken hearts, uneven wings, and black and white coloration in the Lost Memory's design represent Vanitas and Ventus's connection and incomplete hearts. *Agni and Rudra - a pair of uniquely shaped scimitars; the most noticeable difference between the two is that Agni is red-orange, while Rudra is blue. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot. The ends of both are slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels form the talking "heads", and the guards of both are round and plain. *Fox Blade - A straight-bladed "Ninjato" sword. *Beowulf - Pair of gauntlets with heads of the wolf, and greave boots were feet of the wofl. *Balisong - A butterfly knife. *Heavily customized M1911A1: Punisher - .45 ACP, 7 rounds. *Dual Glock 18 Machine Pistol - 9mm Para, 32 rounds *C-10 Rifle - a canister rifle, fires 25mm antipersonnel rounds. It has a 24 round magazine, *G36 Grenadier with ACOG Scope - 5.56x45mm. 30 rounds. 40mm, 1-shot. XIII Order Weapons 01. Interdiction - Is a pair of Ethernal blades, it has a very simple design; it is a straight, glowing rod of red energy coming from the palms of the wielder's hands. When striking a target, it creates a sphere of glowing red lightning, the same color as Interdiction. Interdiction is a military term, as an action to divert, disrupt, delay, or destroy the enemy's surface military potential before it can be used effectively against friendly forces. The word also means "punishment". 02. Sharpshooters - is a pair of Arrowguns, then combines his two arrowguns into a single sniper rifle. The body of a Sharpshooter arrowgun consists of a purple ring that is white on the top. Three short spikes vaguely reminiscent of those on the Nobody sigil line the edge of this ring. The barrel of the weapon is a long, thin pyramid that is light lavender at the base that lightens to white near its tip. The handle of the arrowgun is purple and has a thick, purple, curved curved arc acting as a guard. This guard is lined by six light purple, diamond-shaped spikes with silver edges that flash when Xigbar reloads the weapon. 03. Lindworm - A set six of lances, Lindworm model lance's main shaft is periwinkle in the center, with each of the ends being purple; the periwinkle and purple sections are separated by a small gold band. One end of the lance is shaped like the top half of the Nobody symbol and is colored purple. The other end seems to be a combination of the lower half of the Nobody symbol and a Dragoon Nobody's "head", and is also purple. A lindworm is a type of wingless, bipedal dragon. The Lindworm's Japanese name, "Flash of the Dragon's Fang", refers to heavy association with dragons, his speed, and his aggressive fighting style. 04. Frozen Pride - This shield is shaped like an upside-down teardrop with two oval chunks taken out of each side. This has the effect of making it vaguely resemble the Nobody symbol turned upside-down. The top of the shield is lined by four small spikes and a fifth, larger one in the middle. All of these spikes are blue and resemble the spikes on the Nobody logo. The edges of this shield are silver and the face of the shield is mostly blue, though the bottom tip is sky blue. There is an upside-down, sky blue triangle marking on the top of the shield, and a sky blue "V" shape in the middle of the shield. The top inside edge is also sky blue. 05. Skysplitter - This Axe-sword is about a meter long, and has a blue handle roughly half the length of the blade. The top and bottom of the handle end in spikes resembling those on the Nobody logo. The blade is mostly black with a red edge and several other red patterns decorating it. The top of Skysplitter's blade curves noticeably and the tip is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated. It also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade. This guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, red "X" on the top side. Considering the size of the blade, this guard may act as a counterweight. 06. Book of Retribution - This unsurprisingly, is a book, It is unclear exactly what the pages of the Book of Retribution contain, but from what can be seen, it tells some sort of story and lacks a basic dictionary layout. The cover is a dark grey, embossed with three white, intertwined Nobody emblems. The back bears the outline of another Nobody logo. The spine of the book displays a Roman numeral for six, VI, along with the title "Hallucination: Another Side", superimposed over yet another Nobody symbol; in the North American and PAL games, "Hallucination" is replaced with "Ignes Fatui" (Lat: "Delusions"). Both "Hallucination" and "Delusions" allude to attribute of "Illusion", and the "VI" on the book references (Zexion's) rank as the sixth member of Organization XIII. A book is a collection of bound paper containing written material or illustrations. All of Zexion’s weapons are lexicons—a type of book—and many are named after other types of books. "Retribution" is a synonym for "vengeance". 07. Lunatic - Which is appeared to be a Claymore, which about at least six and half feet long and five-to-six inch thick. It had to weigh half a ton. Whenever that gargantum weaon that slammed into the grounf that creating a small crater where it stayed. The Lunatic has a smooth, white handle with a grey spike set in its pommel. The guard is a pale yellow semi-circle with four small notches in its outer edge. The lower part of the main blade is thick and has concave sides, each side being lined by three small notches. The blade is pale blue and has blue-grey edges. The lower half of the blade is decorated by two small, light blue diamonds. The tip of the Lunatic is a blue ring with dark-blue edges and lined by seven spikes. The tip is connected to the main blade by a pale yellow symbol shaped like the top half of the Nobody logo. When enters his berserker state, the tip of the Lunatic is divided into two large, identical halves, each with three complete spikes lining the outer edge. These halves also gain four enormous, pale blue spikes shaped like those on the Nobody logo. The two halves retain the coloration of the normal Lunatic and are connected to the main blade by the cross-shaped symbol, which has become slightly larger. The word "lunatic" comes from the belief that the moon induces madness, much like Berserker state is entered with the moon's power. 08. Eternal Flames - is a pair of Chakrams. Which manifested in the sides engulfed in flames. An Eternal Flames Chakram has a circular main wheel with a black, cross-shaped handle. The edge of the main wheel sports four spikes shaped like the spikes on the Nobody sigil and a small ring that is bisected by the main wheel. Another spike identical to the other four is attached to each of these rings, making a total of eight spikes. The interior of the main wheel and the outer edge of the half of each of the four rings that are on the interior of the wheel are red, as are the inner edges of the other halves of the rings. The rest of the Chakram is silver. 09. Arpeggio - is a Sitar, appears in a stream of water towards the user's palm. The Arpeggio is designed to resemble one large Nobody logo. The headstock of the sitar consists of three large, light blue spikes with blue bases. The neck of the sitar is blue with light blue, concave edges, and three yellow, pointed machine heads are visible on the left side of the weapon. Several yellow frets line the fretboard. The body of the Arpeggio is connected to the neck by a dull blue spike shaped like those on the Nobody logo, and the body itself is shaped like the lower half of the symbol. The shape of the symbol, particularly the circular indentations on the bottom of the sitar, is distinguished from the rest of the sitar by a light blue border. The sitar's saddle is yellow and its three strings are a very pale blue. Musically, an arpeggio is the playing of notes from a single chord in rapid succession. 10. Fair Game - is a deck of cards. The back of each card in the Fair Game deck is grey with a white border and displays five Nobody symbols in various positions. The largest of these is white with a black outline, while the other four are the same color grey as the rest of the card back, distinguishable only by their outlines. The reverse side usually depicts a slanted clock design. The numbers on the clock face are the Roman numerals for one to twelve, with the numeral for thirteen placed in the center. The minute and hour hands are black, stylized Nobody logos which point roughly at 11:56. During Luxord's battle in Kingdom Hearts II, the side of Fair Game normally sporting this clock design is also shown to have either a fireball design or no design at all, in addition to the normal clock pattern. Fair Game is one of only four of Luxord's weapons whose name is not drawn from one of twenty-two cards that make up a Tarot deck's Major Arcana. The others are The Joker, Finest Fantasy 13, and High Roller's Secret. 11. Graceful Dahlia is a Scythe, that can be summon until a one cherry petal fall in the air towards the palm. The handle of the Graceful Dahlia is long, pastel green, and curved. There are two small, gold rings near the top of the handle. There is a small, black section at the base of the handle, and an equally small, gold section just above that. The main blade is curved, rose pink, and has black under edges. There is another, vaguely oval-shaped blade attached to the top of the handle. This smaller blade is also rose pink with black edges. The two blades are connected by a cross shape that resembles the top half of the Nobody logo that is white with gold and dark rose pink edges. The overall design of Graceful Dahlia gives it the appearance of a plucked flower; its pink blade even resembles the pink petals that many dahlia flowers sport. During Marluxia's brief appearance in the opening sequence of Kingdom Hearts II, the cross design on the upper part of this scythe is hollow. Dahlia is a fairly small genus of flowers. Dahlia flowers represent dignity and elegance, but also instability. "Graceful" means "elegant" and refers to Marluxia's title within Organization XIII, the "Graceful Assassin". 12. Foudre - is a set of eight throwing Knives between her fingers in battle, which appears on a sparks of lightning.A Knife from the Foudre has a cross shape and is designed to look like the top half of the Nobody logo. One of the spikes is elongated and acts as the blade of the knife, while the other three act as the grip. The base of the blade is cyan had a clear separation from the blade itself, which is bright yellow. The other three spikes are a slightly paler shade of yellow and each has a cyan tip (again, a bit paler than the cyan in the blade). These two colors fade into each other, unlike the clear color separation present in the blade. Both Foudre and Éclair are French for "lightning", fitting for Larxene's element. Although having a French name, the Foudre is named Blitz (also meaning "lightning" in German) in the French translation included in the North American game, similarly matching Larxene's element. ---- Exel Frost (XII) '''Extra Status * Role: '''Frost Assassin * Appearance: wearing a dark-blue hooded trench coat, a blue shirt and black pants, and then black shoes. Since he can’t prepared to had his weapon, ready. Semblance/Aura * = Ice Manipulation Techniques * = Frost Slash – A swing attack, causes freezes an opponent when a sudden cut. * = Blizzaga (Lv.3) – A large ball of icicle projectile. * = Dark Frost – Causes Curse * = Ice Tornado – Creates a tornado with shards of ice that pierces anything that surrounds the user as offense and defense. * = Ice Pillars – Creates a icicle that shoot up from the below and attack foe. * = Ice Bolt – Shoots a bolt of ice that damages and slows your victim. * = Ice Blast – Creates a bolt of Ice that completely freezes the target. * = Frost Nova – Creates an expanding ring of ice and frost that damages and slows enemies. * = Glaiser Spike – A shard of ice that inflicts massive cold damage and explodes to freeze nearby enemies. * = Blizzard – Summons an ice storm to rain cold death onto your enemies. * = Frozen Orb – A pulsing orb that shreds an area with ice bolts. * = Diamond Dust – An Limit Break attack ables to creates an ice storm that slowly deals damage to foe(s) and surrounds the entire battlefield. – Due of inspires the Goddess of Ice, Shiva. * = Frozen Armor – Gives a defense bonus and freezes any melee attacker that hits you. * = Shiver Armor – Enchants a Armor of cold, granting a defense bonus, as well as slowing and damaging any melee attackers. * = Chilling Armor – Confers a Defense Bonus and launches an Ice bolt against long range attackers. * = Ice Wall – Creates a wall of ice that protects fire-base attacks and projectiles. * = Snowstorm – creates a storm of amount of snow fall surrounds the environment, a good assassination advantage for conceal within the snow. Weapons * Frost Charkams - has a circular main wheel with a white, cross-shaped handle. The edge of the main wheel sports four spikes shaped and a small ring that is bisected by the main wheel. Another spike identical to the other four is attached to each of these rings, making a total of eight spikes. The interior of the main wheel and the outer edge of the half of each of the four rings that are on the interior of the wheel are sky blue, as are the inner edges of the other halves of the rings. The rest of the Chakram is silver. ---- Vance Dellaton (X) '''Extra Status * Role: Stealth Ninja * Apperance: wearing a black ninja garb with red linings (From Battle Realms) and a ninjato sword strapped on his backside, leaving his face reveal, causes Blake was shocked for seeing Vance’s attire he was wearing. Semblance/Aura * = Phantom Skill – The Ninja uses shadows and tricks of the mind to seemingly disappeared into thin air, reappearing when their opponents’ guard is down. This ability is permanent, but also its soundless to footsteps, never leave a footprints, raindrops did not hit it, but only leaving the sound of a sword slash and shuriken tossing. Detectable by motion radar, and unable to see with infrared. – The powerful version of Shadow Skill in Battle Realms. Techniques * = Flame - deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies, it cost 7 MP. * = Flood - It deals Water-elemental, creates large tidal wave to damage to all enemies, cost 7 MP. * = Frost - unleash moderate Ice damage on all enemies by creates a hail of ice shards, cost 7 MP. * = Gale - It usually inflicts Wind-elemental damage to enemies by creates twisters, cost 7 MP. * = Shadow Bind (Pin) - Pins target and temporarily prevents it from performing any actions, inflicts Paralyzed. * = Mirage (Image) - creating two illusory copies of the caster to render them immune to the next two physical attacks targeted at them, each attack instead dispelling one of the copies, cost 6 MP. * = Tremor – Creates earthquake that inflicts Earth-elemental damage to all enemies, cost 20 MP. * = Blitz - It manifests as a series of lightning strikes on enemies, cost 20 MP. Weapons/Tools * = Kluga's Katana - a simple ninjato sword. * = Shurikens * = Senbon Needles * = Pill Medicine – Healing Item * = Medical Salve – Healing Ointment. * = Smoke Bomb - When used it allows the party to instantly escape from battle * = Flash Bomb – Blinds enemies ---- Zenmar Zalden (XVIII) Extra Status * Role: * Appearance: when he had his coat out, which his attire was a black muscle t-shirt, and ocean camouflage pants, two pair of gauntlets, and also lightweight vest unzipped with shoulder pads. Semblance/Aura * = Berserk Mode – Unleash the fury, the wearer was engulf with sparks of lightning and searing light, his eyes were glowing blue. In this state; the attacks very quickly with powerful attacks, slamming the claymore into the ground to unleash large shockwave of energy. Also throws a claymore at the foe/enemy, unleashing a stream of energy when they impact. While in this state, the results of the attacks have a large range and high power. In addition, its invulnerable to normal attacks and extremely resistant to magic attacks and projectiles. Techniques * = Shockwave – Creates a non-element attack, creates large wave surrounds them. * = Elec Wave – Launched a arc-wave of electricity at enemies. * = Shock Slam – Slam the Claymore onto the ground causes a huge shockwave surrounded. * = Gravity Slam – Allowing it to push opponents away or pull them towards the wielder, as well as deflecting incoming projectiles. * = Thundaga – A level 3 lightning-based attack which able to created an struck a large bolt of lightning at the target. Weapons * Hammer Claymore - A hammer-head Claymore, which with a berserk state extract an yellow blade tip, axe-head on sides of the hammer-head, two side prongs, and tip of the pommel. ---- Team BAND - The recreation of Tobi-Yaza's BAAY (BAAY) Link: [Click Here] * Rejected and Cancelled Idea(s) Orion "Brandon" Wild # Role: Gunslinger # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, and Johnny Raidern # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques #Death Blow: pulls out his coffin, holding it like a Rocket Launcher, and fires a missile forward. #Fatality Bringer: activates the machine gun attachment on his Coffin, firing wildly forward. #Bullet Dance: activates the machine gun attachment, and spins in circles, jumping near the end. #Doom's Rain: opens 6 missile ports on his coffin, and fires them all around. Weapons #Cerberus #Coffin: Anti-tank Missile Launcher, and High Caliber Vulcan. Elesis O'Milee Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): '''Grand Meister # '''Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Zeke O'Mailey (Brother) Techniques # Weapons # Grand Meister - Based on Grand Chase Meister Clan's Weapons from Elesis. Temporary Character Info Mosuke Zweichi My own OC creation. 'Extra Status' * Role: Former Student of Jing D. Hayabusa, Keyblade Wielder, Dark Keyblade Warlord, * Appearance: He is wearing a some sort of set of armor, spikes on the right shoulder armor, skulls on the knee-guards, left shoulder pauldron, then skull badges on large pauldrons, spurs, gauntlets and pads with spikes, brown leather gloves and black fur cape along with hood. - based on Athas' Death Knight Armor. Weapons *Keyblade of Necron - the blade is green with its teeth forming the outline of a heart, and green handle - Based on Keyblade of Hearts. *Heavy Blade Sword - An European broadsword, featuring a double-edged blade, the first current broadsword unlike any broadsword during he was a trainee. *Dual Desert Eagle-Green Veins - a green veins feature of those pistols, carries .44 magnum. *Staff of Light - is a device of arcane Necron technology that serves as both a symbol of rank and authority, as well as a potent weapon for Necron royals. Shaped like a traditional Necrontyr staff with an ornate headpiece, its haft is actually a disguised power generator rod; and the crest a finely tuned focussing device which allows the wielder to unleash searing bolts of viridian energy at a rapid rate towards the enemy. These beams are so potent that they are even capable of penetrating Astartes Power Armour with ease. As well as being capable of projecting devastating blasts of energy at range, a Staff of Light also serves a similar function to a Power Weapon in close combat. - Its from Warhammer 40k Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. Upgrades: Armed with skinning and reaping blades at the end of the staff. *Wristblades (Right Hand) *Scimitar Arm blades - is a metallic bladed Yautja weapon used on their Hunts. While similar to Wristblades in function, Scimitars offer greatly increased range (owing to their greater size) but at the cost of increased bulk and reduced manuverability. Furthermore, while Wristblades can be folded away completely when not in use, Scimitars have only limited retracting capabilities, meaning the user is affected by their bulk even when not in combat. When fully extended, a Scimitar blade can be as long as a Predator's leg, giving the hunter significant range in a melee. *Ceremonial Dagger *Daedric Greatsword - The Daedric greatsword is a 'demonic'-looking greatsword mainly used by Dremora. This sword has both of its sides serrated and has the red glow on the blade and grip, which is typical in Daedric weapons. *Genesis Minigun - This weapon is fitted with shortened barrels, individual flash hiders for each of the barrels, a green laser sight, custom aluminum barrel shroud and furniture featuring a fictitious ammo counter on the side. This is the first movie Minigun designed to be fired one handed. Unlike previous films featuring these weapons, the ammunition is fed from the weapon offscreen rather than carried on the actor's back. In wide shots where Nemesis doesn't fire the weapon, the ammo chute leads into the back of his trench coat. In the film's context, the weapon supposedly has 5000 rounds loaded, though the two ammo cans left in the shipping container imply that he has no more than 400 rounds minus the three or four linked rounds he left behind. - Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse. *"U-RL-012" Rocket Launcher - the weapon is loaded with six rockets, which is precisely how many he fires in the film before being killed. - Based on Resident Evil: Apocalypse. *Hardlight Tomahawk/Saber - the beam tomahawk is the Sazabi's most powerful melee weapon and mounts two beam emitters. Taking advantage of the flexibility of the I-field and its ability to shape plasma, the beam tomahawk can either emit a pair of beam axe blades, or combine its output to form a single large beam saber. Trivia * Reference